My Friends in Avatar World
by RobinxStarfire67
Summary: YAY FOR YOU GUYS! DONT READ IF GOING TO FLAME!


**Okay I know, I know. I shouldn't start a story when I'm in the middle of one, but the marking period ends Friday so I'm lucky that I had time to write this! DO NOT FLAME SAYING MARY JANE! This is strictly for my friends, I understand that most of you guys won't enjoy it. As I said marking period ends Friday so as celebration expect UPDATEEEESSS to this and Cherry Stems, who knows maybe even Through Masked Eyes! **

******* DISCLAIMER*******

**I dont own A:TLAB, but if i did i would make Meng's hair more manageable (poor kid i no how she feels)**

**I don't own Amber, If I did I would make her wear bright pink (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) 3 BFFLEIH! (Best Friends For Like Ever I Hope!)**

**Ch 1, Amber**

I grew up alone in the South Pole. Well, not completely alone. I had my sister and her boyfriend. My sister is my life, if it weren't for her making me laugh, bringing home trinkets from her Beauty Parlor, and if I was really good than bringing home a chocolate bar, I don't know if I could survive. I really love chocolate. I could eat 100 chocolate bars. If only my sister let me. She makes me stay in shape. She says "You never know when a stunning young man will come and you'll want to look your best. It's than you'll thank me." She loves romance. I don't care for those things after what I've seen. All I know of men is my sister's boyfriend. I wish I didn't, though. I did know one great man… well boy. I don't like to talk about him because that makes me cry. Crying shows weakness and I'm not weak, I know too much of the world to be weak. All I can say is it was the Fire Nations fault. Those FILTHY, NO GOOD… THEY SET IT ON FIRE! THOSE BAST-. I have to stop or I'll lose the battle against tears. He was my best friend, and unknown to him my biggest crush.

I want to get over him… over my parents. I- I just can't. My sister's boyfriend makes it worse. They think I don't know. I know… I know where the bruises come from… I hear the screams at night. I haven't slept in two days because I keep seeing his face, satisfied smirk and cold eyes. Sometimes I wonder why I don't join my parents and best friend. Then I remember my sister. She needs me as much as I do her. Suddenly my sister rushes in my room. She turns off Paramore blasting from my radio.

"Come on lets get you all prettied up!" she announces all of a sudden.

"Why would I want to do that?" I reply nonchalantly. She just smiles even wider.

"Because I don't think our guest would enjoy seeing you in a army camouflage shirt and 3 year old jeans." I chuckled lightly at her random enthusiasm.

"You know that quote I used to tell you?"

"Why does it always rain on me?"

"When did I tell you that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't, I did" I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"One day my prince will come. He just took a wrong turn, got lost, and was too stubborn to ask for directions… Well he just came!" She said dreamily. That's when it happened. Attack of the beautician! After a lot of failed attempts I came out wearing a navy halter top and dark jean skirt. She put my short locks in a ponytail that came to my shoulders. She than violently pushed me out the door and into the main room.

When I saw him my heart jumped ten feet. He had light brown hair and was wearing an Earth Kingdom robe. His Bluish-Green eyes showed his nervousness clearly. The weird part. He looked me straight in the eyes, as if reading me like I would read a new Twilight book. My sister ran in after and giggled like a school girl. Shu, was his name. For the next few days Shu and I spent a lot of time together. I learned that his parents died and him and his friend Chong ran sway from there home in the Earth kingdom. Chong was born to a musical nomad and left in the forest. Shu's grandmother found him and took him in. They we like step brothers. Chong and Shu ran away to find the Avatar so that Shu could talk to his parents since he never got to say goodbye. The Avatar is the great bridge between our world and the spirit world so he could bring you to the spirit world. I've got it!

"Shu, we are going to find Avatar Aang and we are going to talk to our parents!"

* * *

***THE EVENTS IN THE FIC ARE NOT 100% TRUE BUT HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY EXAGGERATED***

**KK dont worry Amber we will check back wit you later! Next Chapter Is about u *GIRL WHO I CANT SAY YOUR NAME BUT YOU ENJOY ACTING AND STRANGE HATS***

** -Gabby :D**

**PS: *****GIRL WHO I CANT SAY YOUR NAME BUT YOU ENJOY ACTING AND STRANGE HATS* plz tell me in school wat fake nam to use 4 u :DDDDDDDD (super smiley face)**


End file.
